


Morning Breath and French Toast

by moonriverwaltz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk how to tag again, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriverwaltz/pseuds/moonriverwaltz
Summary: “Hyung..” Seungmin whispers, the atmosphere still too soft and quiet to dare break. He trailed up and down the other’s back, tracing each divot and bump with his fingers. Minho didn’t react, still in deep in sleep.“Hyung. You’re heavy.” he repeats, this time a little louder and all he gets is a whine and Minho turning his head to face the other way.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Morning Breath and French Toast

When Seungmin woke up, he consciously kept his eyes closed. He could just feel how it was way too early to be awake and wanted to drift off back to sleep, without having to deal with the world. He laid still for a few moments and finally felt sleep creep up onto him. However, just as it was about to overtake him, the man beside him decided to shift closer.

Minho in his half sleepy state must have determined that Seungmin was too far away, or maybe he just craved the warmth of another body. Either way, Minho had now somehow draped half of his limbs over Seungmin while burying his nose into his neck. It was what Seungmin typically woke up to but he finally had the pleasure of being awake this time to witness it.

His arm uncomfortably laid in between them so he carefully moved it up so it hung around Minho’s shoulders. He turned his face slightly to be met with his boyfriend's hair, taking in a breath and smelling the signature floral scent of his shampoo, one that he remembers thinking was perfume when they first met. The familiar comforting scent and extra warmth slowly lulling him back to sleep.

When Seungmin’s mind regained consciousness, he found himself with an unfamiliar weight on his chest, his face still partially buried in Minho’s fluffy hair. This time, however, he opens his eyes to find Minho lying on top of him. As in full body weight, face smushed into the crook of his neck, legs slightly bent at his sides. He blinks twice, taking in the new sensation he woke up to and looked at the clock sat high on the wall, opposite their bed. 

8.43 am.

He heaved a sigh, it’s still early. He dropped his head back onto his pillow, staring at the ceiling and choosing to stretch his arms slightly. Minho lets out a low groan at the shift, hands now bunching up into Seungmin’s shirt. 

“Hyung..” Seungmin whispers, the atmosphere still too soft and quiet to dare break. He trailed up and down the other’s back, tracing each divot and bump with his fingers. Minho didn’t react, still in deep in sleep.

“Hyung. You’re heavy.” he repeats, this time a little louder and all he gets is a whine and Minho turning his head to face the other way.

Seungmin huffed out a laugh and decided to just pat his back rhythmically, hoping it will bring him out of his dreamland smoothly soon enough. 

Soon enough, he’s met with the two big doe eyes he fell in love in so long ago.

“You woke me up.” 

Seungmin hums in reply, hand now running through the other’s brown locks, stopping to massage his neck every bit now and then, seemingly satisfying the older as he leaned into the touch. Seungmin takes a moment to just take in the sight in front of him as Minho’s eyebrows slowly unfurrow from its initial unhappiness of being woken up, the way his eyelashes are so long, he knew that in the right light it would cast shadows. The little mole on the left side of his nose that he used to cover up with makeup but soon enough left alone after months of Seungmin’s coaxing. His pink lips that were slightly apart from his touch, exposing the bunny teeth Seungmin absolutely adored. He looked back up to his boyfriend’s piercing eyes, he had been watching him. 

Seungmin’s cheeks redden and his hand pulls away, to which Minho smirks and pulls him in by his shirt for a chaste kiss. Seungmin at first reciprocates but grimaces due to Minho’s morning breath.

“You need to brush your teeth Min.” Seungmin says as he pushes the other away by his chest. Minho scoffed and rolled to lay flat on their bed. Seungmin rolled his eyes but the smile on his face revealed it was feigned. Seungmin pushed himself up, walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Same as always, wash the face, move to the side as Minho squeezes in for his shower, brush his teeth and put his contacts on.

Seungmin knew he had some extra time today so he decided to make some french toast for the both of them, as he prepped the egg mixture, he felt arms wiggle through to hug him from his back with a chin now resting on his shoulder.

“You’re getting my shirt wet Hyung. You didn’t dry your hair properly.” Seungmin turns around, causing Minho’s arms to let go, to quickly grab the towel hanging around Minho’s neck to do a quick rub of the wet hair.

Minho reached up and continued the motion allowing Seungmin to return to the eggs. But, he reached forward again, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s midsection. “Whatcha making, love?”

Seungmin raises his eyebrow, love? Minho wasn’t normally one for sappy nicknames. 

“What? I can’t call you that?”

“I didn’t say anything Hyung... I’m trying to make french toast. If you could let go, maybe I could actually do it.”

Minho chose not to reply and instead buried his face into the crook of Seungmin’s neck with a deep inhale. He stayed there for 5 seconds before he let go, making his way to the coffee maker.

Seungmin was just putting the now soaked bread onto the pan when Minho nudged his cheek with a mug of coffee, made the exact way he loved it, two teaspoons of sugar with a touch of milk and a barrage of ice to make sure it was especially cold. He took a sip and smacked his lips together, earning a grimace from the older. Seungmin snickered and tiptoed to press a kiss in the middle of his furrowed brows. A habit he picked up when they were back in high school and Minho practically had his eyebrows in that state as he studied for finals. After all these years it still worked and they relaxed even though now Minho shot him a glare before jumping onto the counter behind him, sipping on his cup.

Seungmin returned to flipping the toast, making sure it wasn’t too burnt, a mistake he made a bit too much when he was younger.

“What time do you have to go in today?” Minho asks, between sips.

“Around 3 pm, they don’t need me in until then because we have a presentation. What about you? When’s class?” The toast was done and Seungmin flipped two pieces onto a plate for the older, passing it to him before taking his own portion.

“Don’t have to see the youngins til 4.30 today but I wanted to pick up some treats for them.” He says between bites. “This is really good babe.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full and I assume it’s for the performance?” Seungmin had moved to stand in between Minho’s legs, wiping a bit at the crumbs collected at the side of his mouth.

Minho hummed in agreement, mouth too full to say ‘yes’.

The dance school Minho worked at had just put on a performance and the two classes he was in charge of did exceptionally well. Seungmin remembered being in the crowd at the far right so he could somewhat see Minho at the side of the stage silently cheering the kids on. 

“So it’s safe to say we both have some free time before we gotta work huh?” Minho says with a smirk as he crosses his legs behind Seungmin’s back, pulling him slightly closer.

Seungmin swallows down his food with some coffee, “Actually I wanted to look through some of my notes for the presentation. You know, being thorough.”

Minho gasps, “Are you saying you want to let your handsome, smart, practically a trophy husband wither away in boredom so you can look over notes?”

“Minho.”

“Come on, Seungmin. We haven’t had a day to ourselves in forever, it’s just a few hours and knowing you, you’ve perfected what you’re going to say already. You would make yourself mad if you keep mulling over the same words over and over and ov-”

“Ok!” Seungmin interrupted, the other was right, they haven’t spent any quality time together for a long while, it would be good. “What do you suggest we do?”

“I err.. didn’t think that far.”

Seungmin chuckled and pressed a kiss on his lips, “It’s 10.10. Why don’t I go change and you sit here and think of something.” He patted the other’s cheek before putting down his plate and leaving towards their room.

Seungmin opened the door, newly changed, to hear music playing through the apartment.

“I thought about what we can do. Dance with me Seungie.” Minho breathlessly says as he pulls Seungmin into his arms. 

“Hyung,” Seungmin pushes him away, only for space to talk. “You and I both know that I have two left feet.”

“I’m not asking you to breakdance with me, just move around, you know. Just savour the moment.” Minho reaches up to brush his hair to the side and cups his face, looking at him directly.

His eyes will truly be the death of me.

“Ok Hyung..” Seungmin says softly, before returning to his original tone to say. “But if I step on you, you can’t blame me.”

“I’ll manage.” Minho said with a grin, pulling him in again, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck. Seungmin wrapped his around Minho’s waist and they started swaying to the beat by Minho’s lead.

\---

It was nice. It really was, just being with his boyfriend, the first proper time in weeks. They weren’t actually dancing in Seungmin’s opinion, but he had no urge to complain. They stayed there as the song switched to another and another. He felt weirdly overwhelmed but in a good way. He looked up to see Minho’s eyes closed, long eyelashes making themselves obvious again.

“I’ve gotten so used to you.” 

Minho’s eyes snapped open at the whisper, a break in the atmosphere, showing slight confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean babe?”

“N-Not like in a bad way.” Seungmin stuttered out, slightly embarrassed he just spoke without thinking. Minho nodded his head, motioning him to continue. Seungmin looked down, unable to look the older in the eye. “In that, like I know to squeeze all the toothpaste to the end of the tube because if I just squished it from the middle, you would get annoyed. And you know how to make my coffee by heart and I know how to make yours, And I-” 

Seungmin looked up to see Minho listening with a soft smile and dropped his head onto the older’s shoulder. “Why do you have to make this hard?” He whined out. Minho chuckled and stroked his back, encouraging him to keep talking.

“I just, I don’t know if I could live without you.” Seungmin muttered quickly into Minho’s shoulder. Causing the older to pause before pushing him up to look at him. Seungmin was blown back when he saw the warmth and love practically dripping from the older’s eyes before being pushed back in surprise when Minho captured his lips in a kiss.

Minho kissed him as if he could will Seungmin to feel every bit of happiness and love through it. When they separated, Minho opened his eyes to see Seungmin flushed and breathless. He rested his forehead on the other’s, letting himself catch his breath.

“I love you too, you know.” Seungmin’s eyes flashed up. “That’s what you meant right, ‘I love you’.”

“Yea... I did.” Seungmin said softly. He leaned his head against Minho’s shoulder as the dancer picked up the pace again and both of them returned to their little bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff or like fluff to me ig, i dont normally write smth this soft? i hope its a good attempt skafklj
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed it anyway
> 
> also fun fact i had zero title for this and forgot i needed one to post here. randomly told my friend morning breath n french toast but then realized that 2min only really kiss like twice in this story and once was with morning breath and the other was after french toast so lowkey works :D
> 
> feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
